Tamaki's Naughty Dog
by GublerRussia
Summary: Antoinette takes a special intrest in Kyouya. Not some disturbed lemon don't worry!
1. Wet dream,maybe

**Prepare yourselves! XD**

It was Saturday and Kyouya found himself at Tamaki's. Again. He'd been spending a lot of time at the teens estate lately not that he minded. Tamaki could be annoying sometimes but Kyouya found himself oddly drawn to him. He was an idiot but a lovable idiot. And he wasn't bad on the eyes either. Kyouya lay on the couch in the warm sun waiting for Tamaki to come back. He had to go with his father to a meeting but would be back in about an hour. Soon Kyouya had drifted off in the lazy afternoon sun.

Antoinette came sniffing into the room. It smelt diffrent here, oh, it was just her masters master again. She didn't know her master had a master until earlier that day. She could see why her master liked him, he smelt good. She trotted closer to get a closer look at the strange man.

Tamaki walked through the hall to the living room were he left Kyouya. The meeting had ended quicker than he thought which was great because now he could spend more time with his gorgeous friend.

"Mmmm, Tamaki..." Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks peering into the livingroom. From the angle he was at all he could see was Kyouyas head and shoulders lying on the couch. He was asleep his dark hair ruffled about his face. The window behind his head allowed sunlight to pour down on his face highlighting his good looks. Tamaki gulped and took a step forward but Kyouya moaned again. "Tamaki...yes." What the hell? Tamaki's face tinged pink at this, what was his friend dreaming about? "Just a little more..." Tamaki walked in planning to wake up Kyouya before he said anything to embarrissing.

"Ah! Antoinette no!" Tamaki could now see the bottom half of Kyouya and Antoinette was licking the crotch of his pants. "Bad girl no!" Tamaki rushed over and tugged on the dogs collar but she wouldn't budge. She was pretty big afterall. "Get off Kyouya's balls!" He tugged as hard as he could braceing his feet against the couch. His face turned red from effort and embarresment as it became clearer and clearer that Kyouya was having a sex dream about him. Because Antoinette was licking his balls. Suddenly the big dog came loose landing right on Tamaki who grunted.

"T-tamaki wha-" Kyouya had woken up at the loud sound of the dog falling on Tamaki.

"Um...good morning?" Tamaki didn't really know what else to say. Maybe he better not tell Kyouya, save him the embarrasment. Kyouya's eyes widened as he remembered his dream. Tamaki had be giving him a blo- oh shit! He looked down at his crotch and saw a large wet stain.

"Oh my- I...um I can explain I..." Tamaki followed Kyouya's eyes and saw the slober his dog had left.

"Don't worry that isn't jizz!" Kyouya just stared at him with his mouth open. "I mean you didn't jizz from that sex dream. Not that I knew about a sex dream or anything heh heh. You could have been dreaming about unicorns or just straight up corn for all I know." So much for saving Kyouya the embarrasment. "I mean theres no reason I thought that was jizz or anything I just think you think it's jizz. Wait no I mean..." Kyouya contuiend to stare at him. "Look my dog licked your balls okay."

"She...licked my balls." Kyouya deadpanned.

"Uh...ya." Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck blushing.

"So..." Kyouya's face slowly turned red as he realized what just happened. "O-oh."

"It's okay you don't have to be embarrassed. She licks everyone."

"Ya but not in the balls! And I'm not embarrassed."

"She likes to lick Hikaru's armpits if that makes you feel any better."

"I said I wasn't embarrassed!"

"Okay!" Tamaki held his hands up defensively. Bad idea. Antoinette jumped up on the couch tackling Kyouya back down and shoving her head head in his lap. Her great pink tongue rolled out and began to again lavish Kyouya's balls.

"AH! Tamaki get her off!" He tugged at the dogs head trying to prevent anymore arousal. Damn that Tamaki, causing him to become aroused from a dog.

"Come on, down girl." He said through gritted teeth. He tugged hard and Antoinette plopped down off the couch. She barked playfully and nuzzled up against her master. "I don't care how tempting Kyouya's nether regions are you can't go around licking them! If I can control myself so can you!" Kyouya's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Tamaki..."

"Wait that came out wrong! I meant...um I meant..." Antoinette scampered off somewhere leaving the boys to an akward silence. Well it wasn't completely quiet because Tamaki was spluttering nonesense his face as red as a beet.

"Tamaki..." Kyouya stood up and Tamaki scooted bacwards on his bum.

"K-kyouya wait...I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Tamaki I think we should go to your room." Tamaki sat there for a moment before he understood.

"OH." He giggled and stood pulling Kyouya to his bedroom where they had a splendid old time XD

**So that was a nice story don't you think? Don't worry there will be plenty more ball-tastic adventures up ahead XD And thats right, Tamaki's master is Kyouya. Suck it.**


	2. The pool

Tamaki smiled sitting down next to Kyouya on a blue beach chair. He had invited all of the host club members to his house to swim in the pool because it was so hot today. Plus Kyouya said he was aloud to tell everyone they were dating now. They were all very happy for the two teen boys and were now all swimming around having a grand old time. Kyouya smiled back at the blonde pecking him on the cheek. He was glad Tamaki was having so much fun.

"I'm going swimming wanna come?"

"After I finish this poem." Kyouya held up the Edgar Allen Poe poem book he was reading.

"Okay!" Tamaki ran off to get in a heated water gun battle with everyone while Kyouya buried his nose in his book. Little did he know Antionette was about to bury her nose in something as well. The dog came bounding out of the house climbing up on Kyouya's chair making him drop the book. She then dove her head up the leg of Kyouya's swim trunks giving her direct contact to his balls. She began licking them furiously and he bolted up attempting to jostle her off. She just readjusted herself and continued to taste Kyouya's twins.

"Tamaki! She's doing it again!" Tamaki's head popped up on the side of the pool and he gasped climbing out to remove his dog.

"No bad girl!" He yanked hard causing him to stumble backward as the dog slipped off. Kyouya reached out to pull Tamaki back but that just ended in both of them falling into the pool. They reusurfaced gasping and spluttering. Everyone was laughing including Tamaki but Kyouya wasn't to happy.

"Damn dog." Tamaki convinced him to calm down with sweet talk and a few kisses. Soon he was playing marco polo and actually smilling and laughing. Yes this is Kyouya here. Soon he got tired and climbed up on a green raft floating around the pool in the sun. Tamaki held on to the edge for awhile talking to him but soon went back to playing.

Kyouya began to drift off when suddenly Antionette pounced on the raft burying her head in his crotch. He shouted out as the raft popped from one of her nails and they were submerged in water.

"Fuck!" Kyouya surfaced gasping for breath and looking like a drowned rat. "Friggin demon dog is possed by sex mutants or something because she really loves my balls." Everyone was laughing, even Haruhi. Kyouya backed up as Antionette came barrling towards him. Evidently she was a good swimmer.

Tamaki splashed over holding his dog back.

"I'm sorry Kyouya! I really don't know whats up with her." Kyouya turned away, he was really sick of having his balls licked by a dog. Tamaki glided over to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Next time your here I'll keep her away I promise. Don't be mad. Please?" He pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well I can't stay mad when your on me like this can I?"

"Yay!"

"Ah! Tamaki, your dog is licking my armpit again!" Koaru was trying to pull the dog off his twin over on the other side of the pool. Kyouya climbed out of the pool and dried off so he could go inside to escape that abomanation of a dog. Stupid Antionette.


	3. Shower Time

**Hey people! I had a whole butt load of stuff written for you guys saved to my computer and then it broke. So I have to re write everything, which is pissing me off. So I decided to write new stuff to cool down. And this is what happened. Enjoy!**

"I can't believe you actually got me to wrestle with you in the mud like a child." Kyouya complained as the entered Tamaki's home.

"I'm glad you did. It was so much fun!"

"Why couldn't I just stay out of it like Haruhi?" Kyouya wondered out loud.

"Because you love me." Tamaki said leaning against his boyfriends shoulder.

"Eh..." Kyouya said as if he wasn't sure he did.

"Hey!" Tamaki glared at Kyouya who just laughed.

"Oh don't be so sensitive." Kyouya said leaning in to peck the boys lips, pretty much the only part of him with no mud on it. Tamaki blushed and took Kyouya's hand leading him to the downstairs bathroom.

"You can shower down here. I'll go upstairs. But hurry up, I wanna eat dinner with you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now let me clean myself." Kyouya said pushing Tamaki away. He saw an annoyed maid pass who was mopping their muddy shoe prints.

"Don't I have to get you clothes first?"

"I'll just get them after I'm done." Kyouya said waving off his boyfriend. Tamaki grinned at the thought of a mostly naked Kyouya and rushed upstairs. He wanted to finish quickly so he could oggle his boyfriend thoroughly.

Kyouya moaned at the feel of the warm water hitting his bare skin. He watched brown water pool at his feet as the mud slid off his body. It felt good to be clean again. He leaned in the shower spray loving the warmth it brought. The mud had been cold and the transition of temperature made his skin tingle pleasantly. Plus the spray was hard enough to massage his muscles making him feel a little less tense. He groaned again, it felt nice. He was almost... horny.

"Kyouya hurry up dear." He heard Tamaki call through the door. What a beautiful voice... Kyouya felt his loins stir and he hurried to rinse off the rest of the mud.

* * *

><p>"Tamaki I'm done." Kyouya said opening the door. Tamaki nearly swooned at the sight. There was water dripping down Kyouya's perfect chest. The droplets stopped at the towel that hung loosely on his waist. He looked pretty damn hot. And that sexy stare he was giving Tamaki was pretty nice to.<p>

"H-hey. Wanna go to my room?" Tamaki asked blushing at what he was suggesting. Before Kyouya could reply Antoinette came bounding in. She ran right underneath Tamaki's legs and placed her head underneath Kyouya's.

"Ah! Tamaki help!" He cried pulling at the dogs collar. She nuzzled his balls underneath the towel and he yelped.

"Antoinette! Leave Kyouya's balls alone for once!" Tamaki yanked hard at the dogs collar. He was startled to find that he was actually jealous of the dog.

"I am not into beastiality so please get her off!" Kyouya yelled desperrately. With one last sharp tug the dog flopped on her back. Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's hand and pulled him up the stairs. He had to separate his dog and boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry." Kyouya just scowled and sat on the bed.

"Why can't she leave my balls alone! What makes them so fantastic huh?" Tamaki blushed thinking they were pretty fantastic himself...

"Just calm down. Here I'll give you a massage and then you'll forget all about it." And indeed he did forget, in fact he even became happy when the massage went to a particular place under his towel. And of course many hours of 'exercise' with his blonde boyfriend followed.

**Now wasn't that lovely? Oh Tamaki and Antoinette, they have such a love for Kyouya's balls. **


End file.
